Inner Struggles
by Meadonroe
Summary: Life is an ordeal. Life can be kind to some, cruel to others. And you never know when it's all gonna take a sudden turn.


**Summary**: I do not own any of the Tekken characters (unfortunatly) all I own is the storyline. I make** no** profit from this, this is for entertainment purposes only.**Author's note**: I'm absolutely smitten with Kazuya Mishima, i don't know why. Females just happen to be attracted to bad men, I guess..

* * *

Saturday evening, a bar filled with men desperatly trying to escape their every day life, and wish nothing more than to get piss-ass drunk for that matter. A 20-year old Japanese girl nodded as another group of men entered the bar.

'Asuka, fill me up, will you dear?'

A male voice spoke, and the girl turned to look at the smiling face of Lee Chaolan. She recognized the Chinese man, as she had a couple of fights against him during the Tekken tournaments, en remembered how much of a hard time she had defending herself against his Jeet Kune Do martial art. Whilst pouring the man another drink, she took a notice at the Mishima father and son staring eachother down, in the back of the bar. And thanked her lucky stars she wasn't in either of the two men's shoes, because if looks could kill ..

'Do you make good money with bartending, doll?'

Asuka shot a short glance at the man with the silver locks and shrugged her shoulders, followed by a half-assed smile.  
'Enough to pay the bills,' she said, drying off some glasses fresh out of the dishwasher. Lee grinned, sipping his drink, gladly welcoming the alcohol into his system. 'Are my relatives present? What in the heavens are they doing here .. together.. without murdering eachother to add on that .. ?'

The brunette rolled her eyes. 'Well, for one I know they better not get at eachother, or I'll make 'em experience hell, that's for sure. I'm not in the mood to clean up broken pieces of glass or bloodstains for that matter!' Lee seemed amused by the girl's fierce personality and tapped the bar a couple of times. 'Imma call it a night, Asuka. You tame them, you hear me?'

The silver devil got up and threw his black and white jacket over his shoulders. Sending the brunette a wink before heading towards the exit. 'See ya next week, Lee,' Asuka yelled when she saw the man disappear through the exit doors.

* * *

'No! I'm telling ya'! I've changed the gears on my bike, added some chrome. Man, she purrs like a kitten!' A man with a rather, unusual, haircut yelled at two men sitting with him in a booth. 'You refer to your motorcycle as a she, Paul?' one of the men asked, an eyebrow raised as in to clarify his confusion even more. Paul knitted his eyebrows together, grabbing his drink firmly. 'As a matter of fact, I do. Got any problems with that, buddy?' Whilest Law raised his hands in a defending manner, his son Forest's eyes lit up. 'Can I see your bike, Paul? Man, it sounds awesome!'  
Law narrowed his eyes upon hearing his son's reaction to Pauls ranting and felt his hand ball into fists. Paul, on the other hand, raised the glass he was holding. 'Sure kid! Whenever you want! I could even take you out for a ride,' A fist slammed onto the table, making both men turn their heads to Law. 'Don't even think about getting near that thing! It's death on wheels! So you better get that idea out of your head, Forest!' Paul bursted into laughter and threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. 'Don't be that way, Law. You always get so uptight over nothing. It's bad for ya ticker, ya know!' Forest nodded eagerly. 'Yeah, dad, loosen up a little. Besides .. I'm 28 years old .. I'm old enough to take care of myself, you know?'

* * *

'Jeez, Xiao, I know you like Jin .. but look at him! Can a man look any creepier?' Miharu stated, seeing the deathglance in the Kazama son's hazel eyes. She had always feared Jin Kazama in a way, that man carried himself in the most incomprehensible ways, always shrouded in mystery. And in the 2 years Jin Kazama, Xiaoyu and herself became friends during highschool, she didn't even know anything personal about him, like his favorite color or favorite foods.. It creeped her out, but she had put up with it, due to Xiaoyu's feelings for the man.

The Chinese girl turned her head to look at a man that was once a close friend, if not more if it depended on her. Letting out a deep sigh, Xiaoyu fidgeted with the straw that came with the icea tea she ordered. Realizing that she might had upset her friend, Miharu patted Xiaoyu on the back. 'hey, I'm sorry if I said anything-'  
'- Don't worry about it. I guess you're right. It's been years since I've seen Jin smile ..,' The redhead pouted, letting her head fall. 'Well .. Look at it this way, Xiao .. atleast he doesn't treat you like a complete stranger. he acknowledges your presence during the tournaments, right?'  
A pair of big, brown eyes lit up, a small smile curling a tiny set of lips. Xiaoyu nodded. 'Though he doesn't really interact with me .. the knowledge that Jin is safe .. is what keeps me going,'  
The younger one of the two girls raised an arm. 'Yeah! You're like his guardian angel! Setting out on a journey to keep him from further harm!'  
She then frowned, and brought a small finger to her lips. 'Then again .. are you sure you could take on his father? I mean .. Kazuya-san looks kind of .. evil!' Xiaoyu frowned as well, bringing her arms up to her chest, leaning back into her seat. 'Don't adress him with the honorific 'san'. That .. monster is not worthy of any respectful salutations!' 'Sorry Xiao .. I guess you are enlightened with the Mishima family's history..,' Miharu then flashed a big grin. 'Is it true that Jin and Kazuya are .. what was it again ..?'  
'Infected with mutated genes that summon a demon-like persona known as 'devil?' Xiaoyu sighed, taking a sip from her beverage.  
Miharu nodded, clapping her hands in a child-like fashion. 'Yeah, that's it! Is it really true?'  
'Miharu!  
'But I .. it just sounds really cool .. I mean, it must suck .. but ..'  
'Miharu!'  
'Being a super strong devil .. with horns and wings .. flying must be amazing!'  
'Miharu!'  
'Oh.. Sorry! haha, I got a little carried away, I assume ..'

* * *

'Mr. Mishima, why the long face? Aren't you enjoying yourself?' Anna asked, bringing a tiny make-up mirror to her face to make sure her make-up was still intact. The Japanese man let his multi colored irisses travel to the Irish brunette, arms firmly crossed against his broad, scarred chest. 'Why must that insignificant worm show his face in here? Out of all the places he could go to soil the oxygen,' Anna's blue eyes found Kazuya's son across the bar, in the company of her sister Nina, and his uncle, Lars. She grinned slightly, scooting closer to her employer, placing her hand on his leg. 'Surely, you wouldn't let your dissapointment of a son ruin your private life, now would you, sir?' she purred into his ear, digging her painted red nails into his leg. With a grunt, Kazuya smacked the woman's hand away, sending her a look that promised a painful death if she were to continue her actions. 'I have you know, I'm not in the mood for your cheap persona, Anna. Don't seek threat when there is no need for it. And concerning my son .. I can't bare to look at his pathetic face, for it reminds me of that forlorn mother of his,' A smile crept upon Anna's face as she once more looked into Jin's direction. 'By all means, Mr. Mishima .. for being a pathetic man with a forlorn mother, your son sure managed to earn some people's trust..' She turned to Kazuya, who's eyes narrowed as he awaited her to end her sentence. 'Something you seem .. unable to. With some exceptions, who you eventually betrayed nonetheless,' The man snorted. 'I am not in need of acquaintances. Nor the approval of others. It's all binded by emotions, and those make mankind weak and pitiful,' Anna raised an eyebrow. 'But sir .. emotions are what make us human..,'  
A grin took over Kazuya's features, a red iris lighting up. 'Who claimes I am _human_, Anna?'

* * *

'KAZAMA!' All people turned their heads towards the sudden angry barks comming from the entrance. A tall Korean stood there, his auburn dyed hair tangled up, dirt stains on his face and biceps, clothes torn at random places, marched into the bar, stomping his feet while doing so. Stopping when he reached the booth where Jin Kazama and his company were seated and pointed a finger at the raven-haired man, left eye twitching, lips trembling.

'YOU JAPANESE PIECE OF GODFORSAKEN ShIT!'

Jin simply raisend an eyebrow, unimpressed by the furious Korean male.

'You thought I wouldn't find out about you screwing up my ride! I fucking crashed in the middle of a highway! I nearly got killed! AND I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!'

Lars shifted in his seat, holding up an arm in an effort to calm the man down. But to no avail, as his arm got slapped out of the Korean's face. The uninterested impression Jin Kazama showed, only agrevated him more.

'What do you have to say for yourself, Kazama? This is the second fucking time you've destroyed my bike, Goddamnit!'

Jin shook his head towards Asuka, who wanted to go over there and get rid of the noisy guest. hwoarang turned around to look at the brunette, placed his hands on his hips and hissed.  
'Run along, baby. I don't want to see you end up hurt,' Clearly not amused by the Korean's remark, Asuka rushed towards him, punching the redhead in the stomach. Jin rose onto his feet as hwoarang fell to a knee, to catch his breath. Whilst whiping some tears from his eyes, the Korean nodded to Asuka, who was mimicing his stance just a moment ago. 'Too bad, '_baby_'. Because I loved seeing you get hurt,' she spat.  
Nina, Lars and even Kazuya and Anna watched in surprise, as Jin merely helped hwoarang back onto his feet and leave shortly after.

The Korean raised an eyebrow, shot a short glance over the people staring at him, before running after his rival. 'DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, KAZAMA! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MY BIKE!'


End file.
